


Ice

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Ice Cream, Ice Play, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel arrives with beer and ice cream when things get too hot for Dean. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by too many hot days and nights in England, leading me to work out my frustrations with the weather in fic form. If Castiel and Dean could come cool me down, I'd be eternally grateful to them ...

Dean mopped at his brow grumpily, splashing water onto his face after he'd cupped them beneath the cold tap. He raised his face to look in the bathroom mirror, observing the way the water dribbled from his chin to splash into the basin below, before he licked the remaining water from his lips moodily. He knew that the temporary coolness of the water was just that - temporary - and he'd need another hit of it before long.

"Son of a bitch hot weather," he grumbled to the room at large. "How the hell I'm going to get to sleep tonight, I don't know."

"Who are you talking to?" Castiel's deep voice said, startling the hunter into almost banging his forehead against the mirror before him.

"Cas, what the hell, dude?" Dean cursed, turning round sharply to glare at his lover.

Much to his credit, the angel didn't flinch, merely stood there staring at him intently, large blue eyes resting upon the hunter's face, a slight frown creasing his forehead between his dark brows.

"My apologies, Dean," he finally said, slowly, as if that was what Dean really needed. "It was not my intention to scare you."

"No? Well, give warning next time," Dean groused, before turning away to slosh more water over his over-heated cheeks, pressing cool wet hands against his forehead desperately.

He smiled slightly at the temporary cooling relief as the water dripped into his eyes, closing the lids with the weight of the droplets against his eyelashes and he sighed gratefully for even that small respite. He shivered slightly when he felt the warm press of Castiel's lips against the nape of his neck as the angel's slender hands rested on the hunter's hips.

"Is this good warning?" the angel asked and Dean couldn't miss the unmistakeable amusement hidden beneath Castiel's words.

"Yeah," Dean said, eyes drifting closed as Castiel pressed his soft lips against his neck again. "It's very good. Nice."

Dean fell silent and leant back slightly into his lover's body, heat baking from his back to cling to the angel's chest through double layers of clothing.

"Are you too hot, Dean?" Castiel suddenly asked, between a break between kisses.

Dean bit back the immediate retort of - no shit, Sherlock - and instead said - "Yeah. It's too hot outside and the fan's not working. Sam's supposed to be getting some beer and some ice but he's been gone forever."

"He's been, Dean. Your beer is outside, as well as the ice. He also brought ice cream," the angel said, before pressing another kiss to Dean's neck gently. "I fixed the fan, too."

Dean had sudden visions of Castiel laying his hands upon the fan and just using his special brand of angelic mojo upon the fried motor and nodded to himself, thinking that that was just the type of thing Castiel would do. He didn't address the issue however, preferring instead to focus on his brother instead.

"Sam's been? Why the hell didn't he tell me? He knows I wanted that beer," Dean cursed, pushing away from the basin and taking Castiel with him.

"I sent him away," Castiel replied, watching as Dean stopped in the doorway and turned back to face him.

"You what? You sent him away? Why?" Dean asked, in surprise.

Castiel gave the hunter a level look, soft mouth pushed out into a gentle pout, liquid blue eyes pleading and puppy dog like in large eyed intensity. He lifted his eyebrows slightly, before a smirk pulled at one corner of his mouth, proving that the hunter really had started to rub off on him, if the lust-blown look in his eyes was anything to go by. Dean suddenly grinned, before he spoke for the angel.

"You sent him away because you wanted to spend some time with me, right?" he asked, voice dropping to conspiratorial levels, despite the fact that Castiel had said that Sam wasn't even there..

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, with a single nod of his head, eyes never leaving the hunter's face for an instant. "I want to be with you."

"Awesome. How long have we got?" Dean asked, peeking out into the main room as though suddenly expecting to see his brother still stationed ominously outside, after all.

"All night. I'm afraid I think I scared him away," and Castiel looked a little sheepish, eyes dropping to stare at the floor in a rare show of discomfort.

"You did? Why? What did you say?" Dean asked, before he groaned loudly. "Wait, you didn't tell him you wanted to sleep with me, did you?"

"I told him of my intent, yes," Castiel said, voice dropping to embarrassed levels.

"Oh, you didn't," and Dean laughed, head thrown back to reveal the long line of his neck to the light.

Castiel stared, eyes travelling over the stretched skin, knowing from experience what it felt like to leave bruises upon his lover's neck, and wanting, needing to mark him again.

"You're gonna scar my brother for life, you know that?" Dean asked, after he'd stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said, looking uncertain as to whether he should be sorry or not. "He does know we're in a relationship however."

"You're right. Sleeping together is part of dating," Dean agreed. "I still think it was a little TMI for Sam though. Sometimes he doesn't like you being too blatant."

Dean chuckled again, before closing the distance between them, drawing the angel into an easy hug and pressing a kiss to his lover's cheek. Castiel's eyes fluttered closed as he leant into both the kiss and Dean's body, limbs loose and relaxed as the hunter settled into his body tenderly. The angel slid his arms around the hunter's waist, a small purr working continuously in his throat at the prolonged contact with his lover, making Dean smile like it had on so many occasions before. He loved hearing Castiel purr; it somehow reminded him of home, of being wanted and enclosed in warmth and love.

He pecked another kiss to the angel's cheek before he said - "Now, about that beer and ice cream. I need to cool off."

Castiel remained silent as he followed Dean into the main room, smiling slightly at the pleased sound Dean made when he pressed the cold beer to his own forehead, wiping the cold condensation over super heated skin. The steady stream of the angelically fixed fan swept across their bodies, further cooling heated skin in clacking, whirring shifts of air. Castiel watched as Dean took a swig of the beer, line of his neck exposed to the light as he tilted the bottle to the ceiling, throat moving beneath the flow of cool liquid. Half of the bottle was downed in one long swallow, before Dean offered another of the bottles to Castiel.

"C'mon," Dean coaxed when Castiel didn't immediately take it. "You must want something; it won't bite. Why don't you take off your coat? You must be hot."

"You always want me out of my clothes, Dean," Castiel observed, with a smile.

"Huh, that's right," Dean said, with a cheeky wink at his lover. "I can't keep my hands off you either."

Castiel's lips curled into an amused smile, as he took his coat and jacket off, leaving behind his shirt and pants and looking odd without the extra layers. Dean smiled at him, eyes resting on the angel's slender body beneath his white shirt, and dark pants, as he took another swig of his beer. He grimaced a little at the coldness, before his tongue lapped out to lave at the liquid still left on his mouth as he watched Castiel drink some of his own beer.

Castiel's large, expressive eyes closed as he tilted his head back, swallowing the cold liquid back. When he looked at Dean again, he found his lover staring at him, a look of dark arousal trapped behind his misty green eyes. The hunter affected a smile, and handed Castiel another beer.

"Any more and I think you're trying to get me drunk," Castiel observed, with a huff as he took the beer.

"I don't need to get you drunk to get what I want," Dean said, with a smirk, closing the distance between them to crowd into his lover's body. "I know you love it when you're with me."

Castiel stared at him, plump lips parted as he stared at the hunter's mouth and receiving a slow, sensuous kiss in return. He tilted his head slightly, giving Dean better access and the hunter deepened the kiss, tongue probing at the angel's soft lips until he parted his mouth for him. Castiel murmured pleasurably at the first feel of Dean's tongue wet and heavy in his mouth. before he met the tip of Dean's tongue with his own, teasing him with little kitten licks deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Dean pulled away, eyes still resting on Castiel's plush lips, slightly breathless as he smiled. He cupped the back of Castiel's head with his hand, threading his fingers through his hair as he said - "God, you're so hot, Cas."

Castiel smiled slightly, eyes still trapped by Dean's mouth so close and glistening nearby before he was rewarded with another kiss, a deeper one this time. His mouth moved hungrily against Dean's and he heard the hunter's aroused moans pressing into his mouth and he echoed them just as aroused. Finally, Dean drew away again, smiling slightly when Castiel whined and chased his lips with his own, mourning the loss of Dean's mouth against his.

"There'll be more, sweetheart, much more," Dean assured him, voice dropping to intimate levels as he dropped a kiss to the angel's nose. "I just want to get some ice cream. You want some ice cream, baby?"

He didn't expect Castiel to nod, but the angel did, eyes still trained and intent on the hunter's firm mouth as he spoke. Dean smirked at Castiel, before he pulled an ice cream from the ice bucket and unwrapped it, before handing it off to Castiel. He unwrapped his own ice cream, turning back to face his lover and smiling when he saw that Castiel had already started eating, obviously with great enjoyment.

Castiel's quick wet tongue licked out across the ice cream, experimenting with the taste of it and smearing some of the pink creamy foam across his plump lips. He licked the cream from his mouth and wiped a stray droplet from his chin. Castiel's gaze flickered up to stare at Dean with liquid blue fascination, tongue still tracing patterns upon the ice cream, before his mouth closed around one edge of it, drawing a large mouthful away and leaving traces of cream on his lips.

Dean stared openly, dick hard in his boxers as he watched Castiel turning the act of eating a simple ice cream into something provocative and sexual. He abandoned his own ice cream in the ice bucket, before closing the distance between them once more, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Castiel's cold creamy lips.

He tugged at the angel's shirt, pulling the white material free from his the waistband of his pants, before he grappled with unresponsive buttons until they'd all popped free from their corresponding button holes. He yanked at Castiel's belt, pulling it free and yanking the angel's pants down from his slender hips. He mouthed at Castiel's neck, leaving bruises and marks over previously unblemished skin, as Castiel's hands pressed tightly against Dean's ass, fingers digging into thick flesh eagerly. Dean found that Castiel was already rock hard by the time his boxers were stripped from his body and Dean stepped away to run hungry eyes over Castiel's body.

"God, you're beautiful," he said.

"I told you before, I am not God," Castiel said, with a hint of a smile brightening his eyes and turning the corners of his lips up into a smile. "But thank you for thinking I'm beautiful. You are to me, too."

Dean cleared his throat, uncertain as to where to look suddenly and was saved from wordlessness by Castiel crossing the room and slowly unbuttoning Dean's jeans. Castiel's eyes flickered up to the hunter's as Dean wheezed slightly, breath coming hard and fast as he tried to lean in and steal a kiss from his lover. Castiel denied him the contact, merely ducked out of the way and continued to undress his lover. His deft fingers skimmed over every expanse of skin exposed, causing Dean to shudder pleasurably beneath his touch, soft gasps falling from his lips as he did so.

Finally they were both standing there naked, dicks touching from where they stood so close. Dean, slid his hands around Castiel's waist, fingers kneading the angel's firm ass as he jerked his hips forward purposefully causing friction between their erections. The play of the fan soothed their sweating skin in rhythmic patterns of cool air blowing, providing a constant stream of comfort and relief to the couple. Castiel whined deep in his throat, a low grumbling mewl that turned Dean on still further. He leant in gave Castiel a wet open mouthed kiss, soft kissing sounds and louder aroused moans working against the air as their hands grappled with sweating, heated skin endlessly.

Finally Dean broke away and smiled at the adoring look Castiel gave him, large eyes gentle and patient as the angel watched him retrieve an ice cube from the nearby ice bucket with a wicked grin at his lover.

"Get on the bed, Cas," Dean growled, watching as Castiel complied, eagerly clambering up onto the nearest bed, legs parted provocatively.

The hunter's eyes raked his lover's body as he clambered after him, settling down between the angel's legs and dragging the cold ice cube down and over Castiel's inner thigh. Castiel shuddered beneath the icy coldness, a mewl working and rumbling in his throat and chest as he stared up at Dean, plump lips pouting into a soft shape.

Dean dragged the ice cube across one nipple slowly, watching as Castiel whimpered at the coldness against his skin raising the nub of his nipple and goosebumps upon his skin. The hunter swirled the ice cube around the nipple, before transferring the cold cube to the other nipple and repeating his gestures slowly. He pulled the cube down over Castiel's lean abdomen, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in his wake, before pulling the slowly melting cube down the length of Castiel's erect dick. The angel whimpered, then whined loudly in his throat when Dean swirled the cool cube across the head of Castiel's cock, holding it against the slit and collecting pre-cum on its shining surface.

"Please," Castiel whined. "Please, Dean. More. I want more."

Dean smiled, then lifted the cube to his lips, sucked the pre-cum from the glistening cube before he rested it in Castiel's navel to melt against the dipped, heated skin. He scooped up another ice cube before dragging it across the ripe surface of Castiel's lips smiling when the angel took the cold cube from his fingertips and sucked upon it almost obscenely. Dean's dick jerked with interest when the angel's cheeks hollowed, pint tongue tip peeking out from between his plush lips as he continued to suck on the cube sensuously.

Dean plucked a third cube and drew the glistening lump across the angel's balls, swirling it across the flesh and making Castiel buck from the bed and whine loudly, dick bobbing with every movement that he made. Dean dipped lower still, circled the taut muscles surrounding the angel's hole teasingly and making Castiel scream out Dean's name in a loud prolonged wail. Castiel's long fingers twisted and twined in the sheets, leaving damp patches of hand print shaped sweat every time he moved his long fingers over the cotton as Dean continued to tease his tight hole and balls with the ice cube.

Dean pressed the cube against Castiel's soft lips and smiled when the angel took it, teeth crunching against its hard surface and pushing his lips out as he chewed slowly. Dean left the bed momentarily, as he retrieved his lube from his bag, before returning to his former place perched between Castiel's legs. The angel had finished his mouthful of ice and he tilted his hips up towards Dean eagerly, providing better access to the hunter.

Dean smiled as he spread lube over his fingers, before angling his hand between Castiel's legs and started preparing his lover for penetration. His fingers swirled and looped against taut muscled skin, before easing inside Castiel's hole slowly, eliciting a groan from Castiel's throat. the angel pumped his hips against Dean's hand, fucking himself onto Dean's questing fingers as the hunter continued preparing him for sex.

Finally Dean couldn't stand it any more and he manoeuvred Castiel onto his hands and knees,. penetrating him roughly with one hefty push, fully sheathing himself inside Castiel's tight channel. Their moans of throaty approval mingled in the air as Dean pumped his hips against Castiel's, movements evening out as he adjusted the angle and struck Castiel's sweet spot continuously. Castiel rocked back onto Dean's hard shaft forcefully, hips slapping against hips with aroused grunts and groans falling from parted lips.

Castiel wrapped his hand eagerly around his penis and started rubbing his shaft eagerly, Dean's name an incantation in the air before him. He shuddered, as he came over his hand, seed spurting out in thick strands over the sheet beneath them as Dean's name whined and caught in the angel's lust constricted throat.

Dean felt Castiel's body constrict around him, muscles rippling as Castiel climaxed wringing Dean's own orgasm from his body, milking him of every last drop of his seed. Castiel moaned at the feel of the Dean's release filling inside him as Dean cursed then wailed Castiel's name to the ceiling above. They fell back onto the sheets, sticky with cum and sweat and remnants of scattered ice cubes everywhere. Neither cared for the mess; instead they held each other, hands pawing and clinging to cum and sweat stained skin, lips locked and tongues sliding messily against one another.

Dean reached blindly for an ice cube before pressing it firmly into Castiel's slender hand. He grinned hopefully at his lover when the angel took the offered cube with long fingers readily enough.

"We've got all night, Cas. My turn, now," he said, voice dipping and lowering intimately, gaze locking with Castiel's.

The angel gave Dean his mysterious smile before reaching forward to slowly slide the ice cube down Dean's abdomen. Dean groaned and prepared himself for another round of hot sex with his lover, knowing they were going to spend the rest of the night uninterrupted by Sam ...

~fini~


End file.
